New Monster Archives
by Sora riku LOL
Summary: It's about a bunch of new and unheard about monsters and are all part of the clan named Amandites.
1. Chapter 1

KINGDOM HEARTS

New Monster Archives

Day 1! Part 1!

" …. Please" Screamed Sora as he started calming down. He was calming down because he had just been face to face with a really scary new creature he nor the Organization XII had ever heard of! They were called the Amandites. Everyone was shocked to hear about what happened to Sora on that scary majestic evening. His clothes were all tattered (not to mention the fact it was raining the whole time) and he was also very scared because his special Keyblade almost broke. "Calm down Guys I am fine," said Sora with huge smile. Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Aorth, and Cid all started arguing about if he should rest, whether he should go back and fight, or if he should wait to learn more about what they are or what there advantages and disadvantages.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts

New Monster Archives

Day 1! Part 2!

"Guys, I'm fine," stressed Sora," I just need to be a bit more careful next time." Then Cid and King Mickey walked in the room with a wrapped present and when Sora opened it, he was upset to see a big pink dress sitting there right before his eyes. Then he thought he was suppose to wear it so he picked it up and saw that there; right under the dress was a new Keyblade. "We call it the Sola Solacar," King Mickey said with a loud, and always obnoxious, voice," it allows you to capture and analyze any creatures. And if you are lucky, you will know its weakness and/or strengths." Sora thanked them and left immediately. All of a sudden, he came face to face with some creatures that kind of looked like Zexion and a nobody combined. He knew they were part of the Amandites. So he captured one, killed the rest, and the Keyblade, nicknamed Sola, said at a normal voice," The name is NoXeon, is part of the Amandites clan, which also part of ttttttttthhhhhhhheeeeeeee," then the Sola short circuited and he never figured out what it was. Then, he knew what he was dealing with…


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts

New Monster Archives

Day 1! Part 3!

Sora then went inside and asked King Mickey if he could fix it, and he agreed to if he told him what the Keyblade said before it short-circuited. Sora said," It wasn't done talking so fix it and we'll find out!" So since King Mickey was being stupid at the time, he hit it on the ground and it finished saying," Organization V." **Author note: I used to sit at a lunch table with people that played Kingdom Hearts and called ourselves the Organization V.** Then King Mickey asked what it said before and he said," The name is NoXion and it is from the Amandites which is part of the," and then he stopped because he heard a faint ringing noise coming from outside. So then everyone raced to the door to see what it was and all they found was a bunch of trouble! But they all knew just what to do, they summoned Jack Skellington because what was in front of them were all sorts of creepy Halloween creatures of all types. "This is Halloween so I was expecting this at any time or moment," said Jack with a great big boney grin on his face. But he was in the middle of the Rocky Horror play.


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom Hearts

New Monster Archives

Day 1! Part 4!

"I summon Chicken Little!" Said Sora. Then Chicken Little came out ready to fight then was confused and shouted," I am a chicken not a turkey, and it's not even Thanksgiving yet!" So Sora put him back before he said anything else. So he brought out genie but he went away because Sora was out of wishes. But then, Jack Skellington came back with a Christmas hat on, and Santa, and then said, "I am to deliver presents with Santa Claws. Then Sora said (loud enough to break the sound barrier), "It isn't Christmas yet," and it scared Jack Skellington and Santa away. **Author Note: The reason he was summoning everybody was because he was training.** Then, he saw another monster that almost looked familiar to him.

So he started fighting it and almost every time he hit it, it multiplied. So he captured one and ran somewhere safe so they wouldn't kill him. And he waited for the Keyblade to tell him what he captured. But then he noticed the monster he captured was gone, but luckily the Keyblade got a lot of information. It started off by saying, "The name is Dembody, part of the Amandites clan, and part of Organization V. It multiplies with normal attacks but decrease in size/amount with magic. Its weakness is graviga and firema." Sora was then very confused because he had graviga but never knew of firema before until now. He then went inside the hotel where everybody else was to ask what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Kingdom Hearts

New Monster Archives

Day 1! Part 5!

Sora runs into Cloud Strife on his way to King Mickey and asks him, "Do you know what Firema is?" Cloud then stroked his chin with long thick fingers and then said in an unclear tone, "Is it a special item or a kind of magic?" Then Sora told him in an almost sturdy voice, "I think it is a type of magic." Cloud then told him the legend of the magic Firema and said you had to be some kind of magic wizard or master.

So Sora brought Donald along with him to go to Merlin and see if he could be taught this hard piece of magic. But when they arrived, they saw that Merlin had been turned into a turkey by a witch for Thanksgiving. So Sora caught the witch and saw it was a heartless called Witchmass and then figured out how to change Merlin back to normal. But when he asked Donald he replied with an answer of disagreement. So they took Merlin the Turkey (not chicken) back to safety where Cid and King Mickey could keep him safe. Then they got goofy and set off on a heroic expedition to find out how to cure Merlin from his spell.

**Author's Note: I will not write the very good and very long 'Heroic Expedition' that they will go on unless I get 100 people to write good reviews about my stories by January 1, 2011. But until then I will not write any further stories.**


End file.
